Yakusoku
by Cake Factory
Summary: Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama aku menutup hatiku sendiri. Ternyata ada juga orang yang bisa membukanya. Aku janji, tidak akan membuatnya hancur seperti apa yang pernah kulakukan pada 'dia' dulu. Dan ini adalah janji seumur hidupku. RnR


Yeah. Akhirnya aku menyadari. Kalau aku memang benar-benar tidak berdaya tanpa dirinya. Aku benar-benar salah telah melepasnya dulu.

Hatiku remuk. Hatiku hancur bagai diterpa ombak lautan yang ganas. Hatiku menjadi serpihan yang sepertinya bisa diterbangkan oleh sang angin kapan saja. Hatiku lenyap bagaikan asap. Sakit ini tidak bisa dihilangkan bagikan sebuah tato permanen.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

Merasakan semuanya. Sendiri.

Kotak harta karun yang tidak terdapat harta di dalamnya. Itulah hatiku.

Sedang aku sendiri, bagai raga yang kosong tanpa jiwa. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Seperti terdapat debu di dalam kepalaku. Debu yang membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Kupikir aku tidak akan bisa hidup walau sehari saja tanpa dirimu. Tapi sekarang, kucoba untuk hidup tanpa dirimu. Aku berpikir, apakah kau pernah sekali saja merasa kalau kau merindukanku. Apakah kau pernah merasakan apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku hanya bisa menahan diriku. Tidak untuk mengatakannya. Aku takut kau akan hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya. Walau sebenarnya ingin diriku menangis. Dan seberapa aku memungkiri perasaanku sendiri kalau aku merindukanmu.

Dan.. bagaimana dengan_nya_? Apakah ia kerap membuatmu menangis seperti apa yang kulakukan padamu? Apakah ia sering menyakitimu seperti halnya aku?

Dan apakah kau bisa melihatku sekarang? Apakah kau sudah melupakanku sepenuhnya? Sikapmu yang seperti itu benar-benar membuatku sakit, kau tahu? Tapi itu semua bukan kesalahanmu. Itu aku. Aku yang membuatmu menjadi begitu dingin kepadaku. Tapi tidakkah kau merasa rindu padaku walau sedikit saja?

Aku takut. Aku gelisah. Aku khawatir karena aku tidak bisa berada dekat denganmu ataupun berbicara denganmu. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya berdiam dalam kesendirian setiap malam. Berusaha menghapus luka ini sendirian.

Aku tahu kalau kau masih mengharapkanku dari pandangan matamu saat kita bertemu. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa melupakanku dari sikapmu yang kerap kau tunjukkan saat kita bertemu. Meskipun aku juga merasa demikian, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar tidak bisa kembali padamu. Aku takut. Takut membuatmu hancur lagi.

Jangan lihat ke belakang dan pergilah. Jangan lagi kau mencariku. Jangan lagi kau berharap padaku. Jangan lagi kau mengingatku. Jangan lagi, dan pergilah jalani hidupmu yang baru. Tanpa diriku. Memang aku terlihat begitu munafik kalau mulutku berkata seperti itu. Tapi, inilah alasannya. Karena aku tidak pernah menyesal telah mempunyai perasaan yang istimewa kepadamu. Bahkan perasaan istimewa itu sempat berkembang menjadi perasaan yang begitu menyesakkan di dadaku.

Tapi jangan kau lupakan semua kenangan indah yang telah kita lalui selama ini. Simpanlah kenangan itu dalam hatimu. Dan sekarang jangan lagi kau kembali ke masa lalumu. Kau pasti sudah bahagia dengan hidupmu sekarang, kan? Jika tidak, berusahalah untuk membahagiakan dirimu. Demi aku.

Tidak tahan dengan semua ini, air mataku tak sengaja keluar. Aku tahu. Memang sangat berat untuk melepasmu. Kau adalah segalanya untukku.

Jika kita tak sengaja bertemu, anggaplah aku tidak ada. Tidak bisa? Kalau begitu anggap kau tidak mengenalku, dan berjalanlah ke jalanmu sendiri. Ke jalan yang benar-benar ingin kau capai.

Jika kau tetap mengingat masa lalu kita, mungkin sesekali aku akan menemuimu dalam diam.

Berbahagialah dengan_nya_. Jadi, aku tidak akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangnya. Jangan biarkan setitik penyesalan menghancurkan kalian berdua. Hiduplah seperti seharusnya. Dan buatku cemburu dengan kehidupanmu itu.

Walau begitu, kau tetap terlihat cerah seperti langit. Bagai awan yang putih. Hingga aku merasa diriku benar-benar tidak pantas pernah memilikimu dulu. Apalagi sampai membuatmu sakit seperti itu. Keberadaanmu sangatlah indah di mataku. Di angan-anganku. Dan di hidupku.

Kau selalu tersenyum cerah. Seakan tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Kau bersikap seolah kau ini gadis yang tegar. Padahal aku tahu, mungkin hampir setiap malam, kau menangis dalam diam. Hm? Bagaimana aku tahu? Lihatlah kantung matamu itu. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebesar itu sebelumnya. Walaupun kau menutupinya dengan_ make up_, tapi mataku tidak bisa dibohongi dengan tipuan semacam itu.

Kuharap hatimu sedikit lebih tegar setelah kau pergi dari hidupku. Air mata itu pasti akan mengering seiring berjalannya waktu. Jadi, berhentilah menangisiku. Mungkin memang terasa menyakitkan dan kesepian jika kita tidak bertemu. Tapi kuharap, tolong kubur dalam-dalam janji yang dulu kita buat; untuk hidup bersama selamanya. Aku akan selalu berdoa untukmu, meski kini kau jauh dariku.

Berbahagialah.

Aku tahu dia bukan orang sepertiku. Aku tahu dia tidak akan membuatmu menangis seperti yang kulakukan padamu.

Lupakan aku.

Dan mulai sekarang, kita akan memulai hidup kita masing-masing. Berjalan di jalan yang berbeda. Jangan melihatku lagi. Jangan berharap padaku lagi. Kini kau telah memiliki kehidupan baru. Tinggal aku saja yang seakan terpaku di sini.

Seandainya Tuhan memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi, dengan memutar balik waktu.. aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan dirimu.

* * *

**Cake Factory Present**

**A Sasori's Birthday Fic**

**Dedicated to Sasori's birthday and for my birthday :D**

**Warning: OOC, OC, AU, full of Sasori's POV, alur membingungkan, sedikit tidak nyambung *killed*, ide pasaran**

**Genre(s): Hurt/ Comfort/ Drama**

**Minor: SasoxSaku**

**Manor: SasoxOC**

**Fiction rated T**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Yakusoku © Lauselle E. Granzchesta**

**Don't like just don't read, 'kay?**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Aku tidak mau. Kenapa kita tidak bisa kembali bersama lagi? aku masih mencintaimu, kau tahu?!"

Saat itu kau menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku tahu itu berat bagimu, dan bagiku. Tapi inilah jalan satu-satunya. Memang aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu. Tapi hatiku bersikeras. Aku benci melihat air matamu. Terlebih air mata karenaku. Aku ingin kau bahagia, itu saja.

"Maaf. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi, Sakura." Kataku miris.

"Tapi kenapa? Kau bisa berubah, kan? Kita tidak harus berpisah, kan?" katanya di tengah isakannya. Aku hanya diam. Aku tidak berani melihat ke dalam mata emeraldmu.

"Gaara. Dia cinta lamamu, kan?" akhirnya aku mengatakannya. Saat itu kau mendongak menatapku. Menatapku dengan mata emerald hijaumu yang sembab. Tidak ada cahaya keceriaan yang kulihat disana. Hanya sorot kekecewaan.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Dia sudah kembali, kan. Kembalilah padanya. Tinggalkan aku-"

"Tidak.."

"Jangan mencariku lagi-"

"Tidak.."

"Aku tahu dia bisa membuatmu bahagia-"

"Tidak.."

"Tidak seperti diriku-"

"Tidak!"

"Kudengar, kau juga dijodohkan dengannya-"

"Tidak mau! Jangan memaksaku!" teriaknya. Tubuhnya jatuh ke bawah. "Kumohon.. jangan paksa aku… Yang kuinginkan hanya bersamamu.. hanya itu," kata Sakura di tengah isakannya. Perasaan yang sama dengan yang kurasakan. Kau bohong. Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, Sakura. Aku tahu kau masih menyimpan perasaanmu pada_nya_, walau sedikit, walau tidak sebesar perasaanmu padaku. Tapi, kau sedikit merasa senang _dia_ kembali, kan?

"… Kau juga merasakan apa yang kurasakan, kan, Sasori?" ia mendongak, menatapku dengan pandangan sayu. Sorot matanya seperti memaksaku untuk mengatakan iya. Maaf Sakura. Aku tidak bisa. Walaupun hatiku juga menginginkan hal itu, tapi aku tidak sanggup lagi.

"Tidak. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, Sakura." Kataku dengan nada dingin. Aku terpaksa mengatakan ini. Supaya kau meninggalkanku. Sipaya kau menutup hatimu untukku. Supaya kau mau melupakanku.

"Tidak.. kau bohong, kan? Katakan kalau yang kau katakana barusan adalah dusta. Bohong, kan?" suaranya bergetar. Tangannya berusaha meraih pipiku. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Tanganku menangkap tangan Sakura yang terjulur. Mencegahnya untuk menyentuh pipiku. Aku berusaha menjadi orang jahat di depannya. Semata-mata hanya untuk membuatnya meninggalkanku. Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan menyesali perbuatanku ini.

"Apa yang barusan kau dengar bukanlah sebuah dusta. Aku mengatakannya dengan jujur," kataku dingin. "Sebenarnya selama ini aku hanya memanfaatkanmu saja. Dari awal aku memang tidak pernah serius padamu-" sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, aku merasakan pipi kiriku memanas. Rasanya sakit. Ternyata Sakura menamparku.

"Bajingan! Aku membencimu!" teriaknya sambil menangis, dan kemudian berlari pergi.

Maafkan aku. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini. Bukan hanya kau yang terluka. Tapi hatiku juga. Bagai dililit oleh kawat berduri. Ingin rasanya aku lenyap dari dunia ini.

-

Yah, mungkin ini bisa dijadikan suatu pelajaran. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya untuk bertobat dan kembali ke jalan yang benar. Haha. Mulai sekarang mungkin aku akan menutup hatiku. Tidak akan kubiarkan bila ada seorang gadis yang berusaha masuk lagi.

Baiklah, aku sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi playboy. Sudah cukup aku melakukan banyak dosa. Sudah cukup aku menghancurkan _mereka_. Sudah cukup aku menghancurkan diriku sendiri. Dan aku tidak mau terjadi lagi.

Mungkin, aku harus berterimakasih pada Sakura. Karenanya aku sadar. Sadar kalau apa yang kulakukan memang salah.

Oke. Mulai besok, aku akan serius belajar. Aku akan serius untuk meraih cita-citaku yang dulu pernah terkubur.

-

-

-

"Selamat pagi, Sasori-Sensei," sapa salah seorang perewat yang sedang berjalan di lobby. Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan dan terus saja berjalan menuju ruanganku.

Aku membuka ruanganku. Ruangan yang dihiasi oleh warna-warna muda. Kombinasi antara biru langit, putih, dan pink.

Kudengar pintu ruanganku diketuk dari luar.

"Masuk."

Kulihat seorang perawat masuk dan menyerahkan beberapa tumpuk map. "Ini data-datanya. Saya permisi dulu, dokter," katanya lalu pergi.

Setelah perawat itu pergi, aku membuka salah satu map yang isinya adalah data-data pasienku. Tak selang beberapa lama, pintu ruanganku diketuk lagi dari luar. Kali ini perawat yang berbeda masuk bersama dua orang gadis. Kulihat seorang gadis dengan rambut merah panjang yang asimetris dengan kacamata kotak, yang tidak berhasil menutupi bengkak di matanya. Hoo, aku berani bertaruh kalau dia ada masalah dengan pacarnya. Sementara gadis yang satunya lagi, aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya sepenuhnya. Karena ia berada di belakang perawat yang menuntun gadis berambut merah itu untuk masuk. Sepertinya dia malu-malu.

"Terima kasih, Ino," kataku pada perawat itu. Ia hanya membalas dengan membungkukkan badan lalu pergi keluar ruangan.

Aku menyangga daguku dengan tangan kanan. Melihat dengan seksama kedua gadis itu.

"Jadi, tolong perkenalkan diri anda."

"Namaku Karin, dan ia temanku, Alice," kata gadis berambut merah itu. Sementara yang ia sebut dengan 'Alice' diam saja. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Membuatku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Jadi, siapa yang mempunyai masalah?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja aku. Dia Cuma menemaniku ke sini," jawab Karin. Nadanya jadi sedikit ketus. Dasar tidak sopan.

"Ceritakan," kataku singkat. Ia mulai bercerita. Sudah kuduga memang masalah dengan pacarnya. Aku jadi bosan, hingga aku mengalihkan pandangan manuju teman Karin, Alice. Daritadi kulihat dia menunduk saja. Semakin kuamati, aku melihat bahunya sedikit bergetar. Menangis kah? Ahh, aku jadi heran, sebenarnya yang mempunyai masalah siapa sih?

Sementara Karin kini mulai menangis karena ceritanya sendiri. Aku menghela napas bosan. Dengan kasar, Karin meminta sapu tangan pada teman di sebelahnya. Saat Alice memberikan sapu tangan pada Karin, aku melihat wajahnya sebagian dari samping. Lalu dia menunduk lagi. Saat Karin berhenti bercerita, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada temannya.

"Um, Nona. Kenapa sedari tadi anda menunduk terus. Tidaklah sopan jika ada orang di depanmu, namun kau menunduk terus. Angkat kepalamu, Nona," kataku.

"Ma.. maafkan aku," suaranya kecil dan sedikit bergetar. Saat ia mendongak, aku sedikit tercengang melihat matanya. Matanya berwarna hijau cerah, namun kecerahan itu tertutup oleh pandangan matanya yang sayu. Lingkar hitam terlihat samar di bawah matanya. Rambutnya yang keperakan menghiasi wajahnya yang manis. Aku jadi teringat Sakura. Ah sial.

-

-

Pagi itu lobby di rumah sakit masih sedikit sepi. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah sakit bagian Saraf dan Psikologi. Sesekali aku melemparkan pandang ke sekitar. Sepi, belum banyak karyawan yang datang.

Hingga mataku terpaku pada sosok di kejauhan sana. Postur tubuhnya yang mungil, dengan rambut perak dihiasi oleh pita berwarna biru tua. Mungkinkah itu Alice?, batinku. Ah masa' Alice. Memang gadis berambut perak tidak seberapa banyak. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau itu adalah _dia_. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena ia berdiri membelakangiku. Di depannya, aku melihat Kiba, temanku semasa SMA yang kini bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama denganku. Ia membentak gadis itu, dan kemudian membentaknya untuk pergi. Kasar sekali.

Gadis itu berbalik dan berlari ke arahku. Aku hanya terdiam di tempatku berdiri. Gadis itu berlari sambil menunduk, sepertinya ia tidak melihatku. Dan yah, seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Ia menabrakku sampai aku jatuh ke belakang.

"Ma.. maafkan aku!" ia berniat bangkit dan pergi. Sebelum ia berhasil berdiri, aku terlebih dulu menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Alice-san?" ia sempat menoleh padaku. Menampakkan wajahnya yang kusut oleh air mata. Dan matanya… terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang kecewa. Ia lalu melepas paksa genggaman tanganku dan ia berlari pergi. Aku berdiri mematung. Sejenak, ia mirip sekali dengan Sakura yang dulu.

-

-

Setelah bertemu dengan Alice, kenangan masa laluku perlahan muncul. Sosok Alice bagaikan Sakura di mataku. Terlebih lagi, sorot matanya itu. Sorot mata yang sama saat aku membuat Sakura menangis. Saat aku mengatakan semua kebohongan padanya. Saat aku membuatnya membenciku.

Aku jadi teringat saat aku terakhir bertemu dengan Sakura. Ia mnatapku dengan pandangan kecewa dan benci. Tapi ada sedikit sorot kerinduan yang terpancar dari iris emerald itu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Mungkin dia sudah melupakanku.

Setelah insiden di rumah sakit itu, entah mengapa aku jadi sering bertemu dengan Alice. Saat aku pergi ke rumah sakit, aku melihatnya sedang berjalan sendiri di trotoar. Dan lagi-lagi berjalan sambil menunduk. Aku heran, kenapa dia suka sekali berjalan sambil menunduk. Padahal itu kan bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Saat aku kembali dari kantin, aku kembali berpapasan dengannya. Dia berlari dan tidak sengaja menyenggol bahuku. Dan lagi-lagi dia menangis. Aku jadi sebal sendiri. Kenapa setiap bertemu dengannya, ia kerap menangis. Aku jadi teringat lagi dengan Sakura.

Di Shibuya, aku kembali bertemu dengannya. Kebetulan ia sedang berjalan sendirian. Aku mengampirinya. Ia tampak terkejut atas kedatanganku.

"A.. anda kan.."

"Aku Sasori, Psikolog di Rumah Sakit Kouen. Kau Alice, kan?" tanyaku. Ia hanya mengangguk, kemudian menunduk lagi.

"Kau kenapa suka sekali berjalan sambil menunduk? Itu tidak baik."

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya sedikit malu," jawabnya sambil tetap menunduk. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan ia pun ikut berhenti.

"Kenapa harus malu? Coba angkat wajahmu dan lihat aku," kataku.

Sepertinya ia ragu untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Tapi akhirnya ia mendongak menatapku. Iris hijaunya kini terpancar sedikit keceriaan. Tidak seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Kantung matanya juga tidak bengkak. Sedang senang sepertinya. Tapi wajahnya sedikit menyiratkan kesedihan. Berusaha terlihat tegar rupanya.

"Wajahmu manis. Untuk apa kau malu?" kataku. _Well_, dalam hal memuji aku masih nomor satu. Jangan remehkan playboy, ah maksudku, mantan playboy. Ya. Tolong digarisbawahi, atau kalau perlu diberi efek tebal. Oke? **Mantan. **Yep. Kau memang author pandai.

Kulihat wajahnya sedikit merona, lalu menunduk lagi. Asal kalian tahu, aku **tidak** bermaksud menggodanya.

"Yah, kalau kau ada masalah, kau boleh konsultasi padaku. Mungkin aku bisa membantu. Datanglah kapan saja kalau kau mau," kataku.

Ia hanya mengangguk. "Aku ada janji dengan ayahku. Maaf tidak bisa berlama-lama. Sampai jumpa, Sasori-san," ia pergi sambil melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Gadis yang lucu. Bahkan di musim panas seperti ini, dia memakai sweater. Sungguh gadis yang pikirannya susah ditebak.

-

Ketenangan di ruanganku buyar seketika saat ada yang tiba-tiba menjeblak pintu. Aku yang saat itu sedang menghirup teh, menjadi tersedak, dan airnya sedikit tumpah mengenai kertas-kertas di meja. Terdengar suara Ino yang melarang masuk. Aku sedikit kesal juga, berani-beraninya dia mengganggu ketenanganku. Masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu pula. Tapi saat aku mengetahui siapa yang menjeblak pintu barusan, rasa kesalku lenyap.

"Alice-san?" aku terkejut atas kedatangannya. Matanya sembab. Kantung matanya bengkak. Rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan. Mukanya kusut. Menangis lagi, eh?

"Nona! Anda dilarang masuk seenaknya!" teriak Ino dari belakang.

"Biarkan saja Ino. Dia tamu pribadiku. Kau boleh keluar," kataku. Ino langsung terdiam. Dan bergumam 'maafkan aku' lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruanganku. Aku mendengar Alice terisak.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku yang kemudian menuntunnya untuk duduk.

"Aku.. aku benci ayah. Aku benci Kiba-kun.. Aku benci semuanya. Aku ingin lenyap saja," tangisnya kembali pecah. Kedua telapak tangannya ditaruh di depan mukanya. Aku mengerutkan keningku. Ia bilang benci ayahnya. Padahal beberapa hari lalu saat kami bertemu di Shibuya, dia terlihat senang akan janjinya dengan ayahnya.

"Tenanglah. Ceritakan pelan-pelan," aku mengusap punggungnya yang bergetar.

"Ayah.. ayah.. dia berusaha untuk menjualku," katanya di sela isakannya.

Apa? Ayahnya mau menjualnya? Gila! Orang tua macam apa itu? Dia tidak normal!

"Aku.. sudah tidak tahan dengan ayah. Aku ingin pergi. Tapi tak tahu kemana. Kiba-kun juga tidak pernah bisa membantuku. Ingin lenyap saja rasanya," dia menangis lagi.

"Ssh, sudahlah. Tenang dulu," aku mengangkat wajahnya untuk menghapus air matanya. Aku tercekat melihat bekas memar di bibir dan pipinya. "Kenapa dengan bibir dan pipimu?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Tapi air matanya tidak berhenti. Ini sih namanya kekerasan. Tidak bisa dibiarkan lebih lama.

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Ibu.. sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Karena kematian ibu, ayah menjadi depresi dan hidupnya menjadi tak karu-karuan. Ia terjerat hutang dimana-mana. Lalau katanya… demi melunasi hutangnya, ayah akan menjualku. Kiba-kun yang tahu akan kondisi keluargaku, sekarang tidak mau ambil peduli lagi. Sikapnya berubah menjadi kasar."

Ternyata latar belakang kehidupannya seperti ini. Aku tidak menyangka. Ah, tunggu! Kalau begitu..

"Akh!" Alice memekik pelan saat aku menarik lengan sweaternya dan melihat tangannya. Ternyata benar. Ia memakai sweater untuk menyembunyikan lukanya. Ia selalu berjalan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan memar di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu sekarang?"

"Ayah sudah jarang pulang. Tapi aku tidak mau pulang. Aku takut," ia masih tetap menangis. Ternyata cukup rumit juga.

"Bagaimana kalau sementara waktu, kau tinggal di rumah bibiku?" ia Nampak terkejut. Alice mendongak menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya. "Yeah itupun kalau kau mau." Aku cepat-cepat menambahkan. Takut dia berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Dan ia mengangguk pelan. Setelah mendapat persetujuan, aku mengambil ponselku dan mencari nomor di daftar kontak di ponselku.

-

-

-

Keadaan Alice semakin lama semakin membaik. Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya, aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke Akihabara. Pada hari libur begini, tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat di jalanan Akihabara. Di trotoar, banyak orang-orang yang melakukan pertunjukan kecil. Seperti bermain sulap, _street dance_, dan yang lainnya. Memang kalau hari libur begini, jalur untuk kendaraan sengaja ditutup sampai siang. Jadi sejauh mata memandang, kau hanya melihat pejalan kaki disana-sini.

Kebetulan saat itu ada sekelompok orang yang sedang melakukan _cosplay_. Alice sepertinya senang sekali melihat pertunjukan _cosplay_ begitu. Aku mengajaknya melihat sulap. Lalu aku membawanya ke tempat orang yang sedang 'mengamen'. Sengaja aku _request_ sebuah lagu. Lagu kesukaan Alice. Aku bisa melihat wajah Alice yang ceria.

Setelah itu, kuajak dia melihat-lihat baju _cosplay_ yang dijual di toko. Matanya berbinar-binar saat melihat baju di etalase. Pandangannya tertuju pada baju terusan berwarna soft pink. Ternyata dia suka dengan Lolita fashion.

"Kau suka?" tanyaku. Alice hanya menjawab dengan anggukan antusias. "Baiklah, akan kubelikan untukmu," kataku.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya meyakinkanku. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Hore!" ia berteriak kegirangan. Sungguh seperti anak-anak. Aku senang melihat Alice yang seperti ini.

-

"Ooh. Jadi begitu, Alice." Aku mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi. aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Kiba? Mau apa kau?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu, Sasori." Jawabnya ketus. Cih, dasar sombong. Aku melirik Alice. Ia berada di belakangku. Mencengkeram lengan bajuku. Tubuhnya gemetar. Melihat itu, aku langsung member halangan pada Kiba untuk mendekati Alice.

"Jangan sentuh dia. Kau tidak lihat dia takut bertemu denganmu?" kataku ketus.

"Apa urusanmu. Dia bukan siapa-siapamu kan? Lepaskan dia, dan biarkan dia pulang bersamaku."

"Memang, tapi aku bertanggung jawab penuh atasnya. Dia tidak mau pulang denganmu."

"Cih! Masa bodoh. Yang jelas, Alice harus pulang bersamaku. Ayo kita pulang, Alice," Kiba berjalan mendekat pada Alice. Aku menarik Alice untuk pindah ke belakang punggungku.

"Tidak, Alice tidak akan pulang denganmu."

"Aku.. tidak mau. Aku ingin pulang bersama Sasori-san. Aku sudah tidak mau lagi bersama Kiba-kun." Alice tiba-tiba bersuara. Aku sedikit terkejut. Tapi boleh kuakui, keberaniannya lumayan juga untuk seseorang yang mendapat tekanan psikologis seperti dia.

"Kau dengar sendiri, kan. Lebih baik kau pergi. Atau aku akan menelpon polisi," aku menyeringai puas ke arahnya. Kiba hanya mendengus kesal dan berbalik pergi. Setelah Kiba menghilang dari pandangan, aku berbalik. Melihat Alice yang masih sedikit gemetaran. Aku membungkuk dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Sudah tidak apa, dia sudah pergi." Alice kemudian mendongak menatapku dengan iris emeraldnya yang cemerlang.

"Terima kasih," ia mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah sensasi aneh di perutku saat melihatnya tersenyum.

-

Sejak hari itu, pikiranku selalu dipenuhi soal Alice. Pikiranku selalu terbayang-bayang oleh senyumanya. Dan perlahan detak jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Ah sial. Padahal aku sudah bertekad untuk menutup hatiku. Tapi sepertinya hati ini sudah tidak kuat lagi dalam kesendirian. Tapi… aku takut kalau kenangan masa laluku akan terulang lagi. Aku takut mengahancurkan orang yang kusayangi lagi. Tidak! Tidak! Aku harus membuang perasaan ini.

Aku pulang ke rumah dengan pikiran kacau. Menyebalkan!

Aku terkejut saat mengetahui pintu rumahku tidak dalam keadaan terkunci. Siapa? Apa ada maling yang masuk ke rumahku? Aku berjingkat masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tanpa sengaja aku mencium aroma masakan. Ada orang di rumahku. Tapi siapa?

"Sasori-san! Kau sudah pulang ya," sapa Alice.

"A, Alice. Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke dalam rumahku?" aku terkejut melihat sosok Alice.

"Anoo, maaf kalau aku masuk seenaknya. Aku dipinjami kunci rumahmu oleh bibimu. Aku tidak bermaksud buruk. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih pada Sasori-san atas bantuannya selama ini. Jadi aku membuatkan makan malam untukmu. Sasori-san belum makan, kan?" aku menggelang pelan. "Syukurlah. Berarti kita bisa makan bersama," sahutnya dengan wajah ceria.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku mau mandi dulu," aku melangkah menuju kamarku. Setelah menutup pintu kamar, aku meninju tembok di samping pintu.

"Sial! Kenapa jantungku serasa mau keluar begini. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh memiliki perasaan seperti ini!" aku mencengkeram dada kiriku. Berusaha menghentikan detak jantungku yang berdetak dengan cepatnya.

Makan malam seakan berlangsung sangat lama. Padahal aku ingin cepat-cepat selesai supaya aku bisa sedikit menjauh dari Alice. Argh!

-

"_Sasori-san, hari ini ada waktu luang tidak?_" tanya orang di seberang sana.

"Tidak, memang ada apa?" tanyaku.

"_Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Bisakah Sasori-san menemaniku? Satu hari ini saja,_" didengar dari nadanya, sepertinya Alice memohon.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke sana jam 9," kataku. Kudengar Alice berteriak senang di seberang sana. Aku tersenyum kecil. Dan sambungan diputus.

Mungkin memang perasaan ini sudah tidak bisa ditahan lebih lama lagi, pikirku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

-

Aku tiba di rumah bibiku. Sepertinya Alice belum siap. Akhirnya aku mengobrol dengan bibiku. Menanyakan apa saja yang dilakukan Alice di rumah.

"Aku siap!" teriak Alice. Aku menahan tawa melihat penampilan Alice.

"Apa sih?" Alice menggembungkan pipinya melihatku menahan tawa.

"Tidak. Kau seperti boneka kalau seperti itu. Ahahaha," akhirnya aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Jujur saja, dia terlihat manis sekali. Sampai-sampai jantungku hampir melompat keluar saat melihatnya.

"Huh!" ia mendengus sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Bibiku hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kami.

"Ayo berangkat. Sasori-san jalan duluan!" perintahnya. Lagaknya seperti bos saja. Haha. "Dan jangan pernah menoleh ke belakang."

"Baiklaaaah~" jawabku malas. Aku berjalan ke mobil. Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki Alice di belakangku.

"Tolong bukakan pintu belakang," katanya.

"Lakukan saja!"

"Baiklah." Sepertinya seharian ini aku akan diperbudak olehnya. Oh nasibku yang malang.

-

-

"Sudah? Setelah ini mau kemana lagi?" tanyaku. Cukup lelah juga menemani Alice seharian ini. Mulai pagi sampai menjelang malam, ia masih terus saja minta berkeliling.

"Tenang saja, ini pemberhentian terakhir kok," ia tersenyum lagi. Sepertinya senang sekali, ya, Alice.

Tidak kusangka kalau Alice akan membawaku ke pantai. Kebetulan mataharinya akan tenggelam. Cahaya orangenya mewarnai langit di sekitarya. Beberapa juga membias di permukaan laut, yang membuat airnya menjadi berwarna kemerahan. Angin musim panas menerpa kulitku saat aku turun dari mobil.

Alice turun dari mobil dan langsung berlari ke arah pantai. Aku berjalan menyusulnya. Udaranya masih terasa hangat walaupun ini menjelang malam. Ternyata Alice pandai juga memilih tempat yang indah yang bisa menenangkan hati.

"Nee, Sasori-san, mataharinya indah, kan?" aku hanya menjawab dengan sekali angguk dan sebuah senyuman kecil. Aku mengacak-acak rambut peraknya.

"Ah menyebalkan! Jangan mengacak rambutku dong!" katanya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil.

Alice lalu menarikku sampai kami hampir mendekati air. Semakin lama mataharinya semakin turun dan warnanya semakin menjadi pekat. Aku suka melihat bentuk matahari saat akan tenggelam. Oval. Dan cahayanya yang tidak begitu menyilaukan.

"Umm, Sasori-san," panggil Alice.

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

"Tunggu sebentar," Alice berbalik dan berlari menuju mobil. "Jangan melihat ke belakang!" teriaknya. Aku hanya tertawa. Lagi-lagi. Haha.

Aku kembali melihat pemandangan di depanku. Aku merasakan belaian angin yang menerpa kulitku. Terasa begitu hangat. Hingga akhirnya aku merasa pundakku ditepuk dari belakang. Akupun menoleh.

"Otanjoubi omedettou!" teriak Alice. Di tangannya ada kotak yang tidak seberapa besar.

Hah? Ulang tahun? Aku bahkan tidak ingat kalau hari ini adalah ulang tahunku. Apa mungkin karena aku terlalu sibuk, jadi tidak mengingatnya? Ah walau begitu, aku senang dia mengingatnya.

"Ah, terima kasih, ya," kataku sambil nyengir. Tanganku mengacak rambutnya sekali lagi. Ia memajukan bibirnya. Aku hanya tertawa kecil. "Jadi, apa isi dari kotak yang kau pegang itu, hm?"

"Oh ini. Taraaa!" katanya sambil membuka tutupnya. Sebuah kue tart kecil. Sepertinya buatan tangan. Dan sepertinya lagi, cukup untuk dua orang. "Ambillah salah satu potongan. Jika kau beruntung, kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu di dalamnya!" kata Alice semangat.

"Baiklah," aku mengambil potongan yang ada di bagian kanan dan menggigitnya. Rasa kuenya tidak begitu manis, tidak hambar juga. Rasanya pas di lidah.

"Bagaimana?"

"Enak. Terima kasih, ya," kataku.

"Habiskan kuenya," perintah Alice. Sedari tadi dia memerintahku terus. Haah, sepertinya memang aku diperbudak olehnya hari ini. Saat melahap kueku yang terakhir, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam mulutku. Saat kuambil, ada lipatan kertas yang dibungkus plastik.

"Kenapa ada benda ini di dalam kue?" kataku sambil menunjukkan barang bukti. Entah hanya perasaanku, atau karena sinar matahari yang berwarna kemerahan, aku melihat rona merah di pipi Alice.

"Ah, kau mendapatkannya ya. Buka saja kertasnya," kata Alice lalu berbalik memunggungiku. Aku penasaran, akhirnya kubuka kertas itu. Tidak ada isinya. Tulisan pun tidak ada. Hanya kertas berwarna pink.

"Apa? Tidak ada apa-apanya. Kau membohongiku, ya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Katanya lirih. Aku terdiam. Seakan member isyarat untuknya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku.. ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu, karena telah menolongku selama ini. Kupikir pertemuanku dengan dirimu adalah kebetulan. Tapi setelah kupikir, ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan. Mungkin ini adalah takdir Tuhan yang mempertemukanku dengan dirimu. Awalnya aku tidak merasakan perasaan apa-apa kepadamu. Namun perlahan, aku tertarik kepadamu. Hanya Sasori-san yang bisa membuatku tersenyum, hanya Sasori-san yang bisa membuatku tertawa, hanya Sasori-san yang bisa membuatku melupakan semua masa laluku yang kelam . dan kupikir, hanya Sasori-san yang bisa membuatku bahagia dan membuatku menemukan alasan untuk hidup. Aku.. akh-"

Belum selesai Alice menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah menarik lengannya dan dengan tiba-tiba membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirku.

"Sudah cukup. Jangan katakana lagi. Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti perasaanmu," kataku setelah melepaskan ciumanku yang tiba-tiba padanya. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya terpaku menatapku, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi. "Karena aku merasakan perasaan yang sama," aku tersenyum.

Kulihat ia menangis. Air matanya keluar perlahan.

"Ma, maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu-"

"Tidak.. aku senang sekali. Kupikir.. aku bertepuk sebelah tangan, tapi ternyata… Terima kasih, Sasori-san."

Aku terdiam menatapnya. Dia memang menangis. Namun sorot matanya bukan lagi karena deritanya. Tapi karena kebahagiaan.

Ahh. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama aku menutup hatiku sendiri. Ternyata ada juga orang yang bisa membukanya. Aku janji, tidak akan membuatnya kecewa. Tidak akan membuatnya hancur, seperti apa yang pernah kulakukan pada Sakura dulu. Ini janjiku pada Tuhan dan diriku sendiri. Dan inilah janji seumur hidupku.

**O W A R I**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASORI! ***tiup terompet di telinga Deidara**dibom***. Wohahaha. Ga nyangka ultah kita barengan. Emang sehati sih ya ***dibantai Sasori FC***

Entah kenapa aku jadi bikin SasoxOC. Sebenernya sudah mikir keras mau di pair sama siapa si Saso ini. Sama Ino? Karin? Konan? Hinata? **NO WAY!! **Sebenernya pengen pair sama Sakura. Tapi berhubung ini fic masih ada sekuelnya, dan sekuelnya itu rikues dari Gina-chan yang mengharuskan daku ngebuat GaaSakuSaso, jadilah Sasori ga kujadiin sama Sakura TAT

*scroll dari atas ke bawah* ternyata panjang juga yah, *ngeliat halaman* waw! Nyampe 19 halaman! *girang*. Baru kali ini ngetik sepanjang ini. –digebuk gara-gara kebanyakan bacot-

Daripada habisin halaman, saya minta review ya sodara-sodara. Mau kasih review sekalian kado buat saya juga saya terima dengan senang hati kok *plak*. Hahaha.

**REVIEW!** And **NO FLAME!**

Jangan flame saya karena Sasori kupasangin sama OC karena alasan chara di Naruto itu bejibun +_+V. kan dari awal juga udah ada warn, **Don't like just don't read**.

Ja~ review yah! Skali lagi, Happy Birthday buat Sasori sama buat diriku sendiri! XD *kampaaiiii*

**Lauselle E. Granzchesta**


End file.
